Avatar: The Last Airbender: BookSeason 4 ideas
by BlueGirl116
Summary: Here's what I think Book 4: The back story should be about. Basically, its the back story of Aang, such as who his parents were and why he didn't grow up with parents as well as what his life was like as a kid in the Southern Air Temple. I'll post.the first chapter of Book four tomorrow! So look out for it!
1. Chapter 1

This is what I think should happen in the fourth book of Avatar:The Last Airbender. It tells the back story of Aang, such as who his pare ts were and how his life in the Southern Air Temple.


	2. Book 4 Chapter 1!

**Gijma: Chapter One of Book Four is here! **

**Ankio: Yes! Finally! **

**Gjima: Let's get started! **

** Book 4: Chapter: 1: The beginning **

** Narrator: It was a brisk, calm, peaceful, day in the Southern Air Temple. That was until cries rang out. Everyone rushed to the home of Gjima and Aniko. In her arms, Gjima was holding her new born baby boy. **

** Woman: He's precious!**

** Aniko: Yes, he is. He looks just like his mother. **

** Gjima: You're right! He does. What should we name him? **

** Aniko: Aang. What do you think, Gjima?**

**Gjima: I love it. Aang it is. (To baby Aang: I love more than anything in the world.)**

** Woman: I can sense he will become very powerful. He'll make a great Airbender.**

**Aniko: Of course he will! **

** Narrator: Everything was going great until three weeks after the birth. It was a normal day. That is until a woman went to check on Gjima, Aniko, and baby Aang. When she entered the house, she discovered that the new parents were missing. **

**Woman: (screaming): GJIMA AND ANIKO ARE MISSING! **

**Monk #4: What? Is the baby missing?**

**Woman: No, just Gjima and Aniko.**

**Monk #1: (as he walks in) What could've happened? I don't understand. Nothing like this has ever happened. **

**Monk Gyatso: I'll stay here and watch the baby while you guys go out and look for them.**

**Monk #2: (nodding) Yes, good idea. **

**Narrator: After searching exhaustingly all day and nothing to show for their efforts, the monks returned back, tired, hungry, and exhausted. They tried desperately to answer this question: What happened to Gjima and Aniko? Chapter two will be up tomorrow, so watch for it!**

** Gjima: Ooh, such a cliffhanger! **

** Aniko: I know! I'm so excited to know what happens next! **

**Gjima: Me too! Please leave a review if you read this! Thank you!**


	3. Book 4 Chapter 2!

**Me: Who's ready to get get chapter started?! **

**Gjima: I am!**

**Aniko: Me to!**

** Woman: I can't wait to see what happens next!**

**Monk #3: Oh, I know. Such a cliffhanger we were left on! **

**Me: Alright, here it goes.**

_Book 4: The Back story Chapter 2: Questions_

_ Narrator: Every day and night the monks continued the search for Gjima and Aniko. But the results were the same: No sign of Gjima and Aniko. Monk #1 called a meeting to discuss what to do. _

_ Monk #1: I have called you here to talk about what to do about the missing Gjima and Aniko. We have searched and searched, but to no avail. _

_ Monk #4: I fear we may never find them._

_ Monk #2: I agree. But what could've happened to them? I just don't understand. _

_ Monk Gyatso: I will raise the baby until his parents are found._

_Monk #1: But what will you tell him when he gets older? Will you say anything to him?_

_Monk Gyatso: I won't tell him. I don't think he will know. _

_Monk #3: But now what do we do? _

_ Monk #1: I don't know. Only time will tell._

_ Monk #2: We must do something to find them. Maybe there are some clues in the house that could shed some light into what happened that night. _

_ Monk Gyatso: I think that would be an excellent idea. _

_ Narrator: The monks go back to Gjima's and Aniko's house. What they find will turn the world upside down. _

_**Me: Sorry. Gotta leave ya on another cliffhanger. **_

_** Gjima: Aw, really? Things are about to heat up!**_

_**Me: Sorry, Gjima. But Chapter 3 will be posted tomorrow! **_

_**Monk #2: Don't forget to look out for it! **_

_** Monk #4: Also, please leave a review! Thank you!**_


	4. Book 4 Chapter 3!

**Me: Alright! It's chapter 3!**

**Aniko: Yes!**

**Monk #3: Alright! I mean, (clears through) alright. Now we get to see what happens next.**

**Monk Gyatso: And be let off of that cliffhanger!**

**Gjima: Yeah! No kidding! **

**Me: Aww naw here we go! **

**(The others look at me oddly. I don't really care. It's a line from the song "Same Love" by Malkamore. Go check it out on YouTube! It's a really good song!)**

Book 4: The back story Chapter 3: Deepened Mystery

Narrator: As the monks step into Gjima's and Aniko's home. When they do, the find the house an utter and complete mess. They also found a mysterious white and red powder over a blue liquid.

Monk #2: What is that?

Monk #3: I don't know.

Monk Gyatso: Do you think it has something to do with their disappearance?

Monk #1: It could. But what is it?

Monk #4: That's odd. How are we gonna find out what it is?

Monk #2: I don't know. Could it be fruit powder and juice?

Monk Gyatso: That's a possibility. It is quite common to take fruit and grind it into a powder and extract the juices.

Monk #3: (tasting the powder and juice): (smacking lips) Yes, it tastes like it. Except for the white powder.

Monk #1: What's the white powder?

Monk #3: Tastes likes a plant powder. The rare Achijuka. Found only in the highest mountain in the Northern and Western Air Temples.

Monk #1: Could it be a possibility that they went to the Northern or Western Air Temple to get more Achijuka?

Monk Gyatso: Yes, that's a very good possibility.

Narrator: The monks travel to the Northern Air Temple.

Monk #4: (stopping a woman and a child): Excuse me?

Woman: Yes?

Child: Can we help you?

Monk #4: Yes, you can. Have you seen these two people? They have been missing for several months. We've come up with the theory that they traveled here to go to the highest mountain to get more of the rare Achijuka plant.

Narrator: Monk #4 shows a picture of Gjima and Aniko; the woman and child study it carefully.

Woman: No, I'm terribly sorry. I haven't seen them.

Monk #4: Thank you anyways. (The monk bows politely to the woman and child and they do the same.)

Narrator: After no avail at the Northern Air Temple, the monks try the Western Air Temple.

Monk Gyatso: I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen these people? (Shows picture of Gjima and Aniko)

Man: No, I haven't. I'm very sorry. Good luck on the search.

Narrator: The monks return to the Southern Air Temple, even more confused than they left about what happened to Gjima and Aniko.

**Me: You know it's that time.**

**Monk #4: Aw! I really can't wait to see what's in store.**

**Monk #2: Me either! **

**Me: I don't think you'll be disappointed.**

**Gjima: I don't think we will!**

**Aniko: Don't forget to: Review. Look out for Chapter 4. And keep an eye out for my crossover!**


	5. Book 4 Chapter 4! (sorry I put 5!)

**Me: Alright! Chapter 5!**

**Monk #3: Sweet! Let the story** **_continue_**

**Monk Gyatso: Yes, indeed.**

**Woman: Alright!** Whoo!

**Child: I can't wait! **

**Me: Let's get this party started!**

Book 4: Chapter 4: Mystery continues

Narrator: Nearly five months have passed since Gjima and Aniko went missing. The monks still continue to search for them, but only every three-four weeks. Then something strange happened. One afternoon, a man and woman resembling Gjima and Aniko staggered in. They seem dazed and confused.

Monk #2: (to the man and woman): Do you know anything?

Man: (seems to be out of it): I dunno anything. Or do I remember anything.

Monk #4: It seems they are suffering from memory loss.

Monk Gyatso: Do you think they could be Gjima and Aniko?

Monk #1: It could be. But we'll have to wait and see when the memory loss wears off.

Narrator: Turns out the man and woman were Gjima and Aniko. Unfortunately, Gjima and Aniko only remembered their names and were unable to realize that they had a child. So Monk Gyatso agreed to continue raising Aang, who is now 7 years old.

Monk Gyatso: Aang, it's time for your airbending lesson.

Aang: Okay. Coming.

Monk Gyatso: Today, you will learn to fly with your staff and control the air around you. (Aang flys on his staff and then returns)

Aang: How was that?

Monk Gyatso: Very good, Aamg. You have improved greatly.

Aang: Thank you. (Other monk approach)

Monk #3: Gyatso, we need to talk to you.

Monk Gyatso: (to Aang): I have to go. We'll continue later. (To other monks): Alright. Coming.

Monk #1: Have you said anything to Aang?

Monk Gyatso: No, I haven't. Why?

Monk #1: Because Gjima and Aniko still can't remember anything.

Monk Gyatso: Well, do you want me to say something to him?

Mink #3: No. I think it's best if he never finds out.

Monk #1: Why?

Monk #3: Do you think it would be odd that he was raised by someone other than his own parents?

Monk #1: You have a good pint. But what do you think caused Gjima and Aniko to lose their memory?

Monk #2: It could be that they fell?

Monk Gyatso: Yes, but is it a coincidence that they both fell and how did they fall?

Monk #4: Then how did they lose their memory? It just doesn't make any sense.

Monk #2: Hmm. It seems that the mystery has only deepened.

Monk Gyatso: Yes. It certainly has.

**Gjima: NNNOOO! Not another cliffhanger! **

**Me: Calm down Gjima! It's not the end of the world.**

**Gjima: (whispers) Sorry.**

**Me: You can find out what happens next tomorrow. **

**Monk Gyatso: Don't forget to please review!**

**Aniko: Also, don't forget to keep an eye out for the crossover! I don't know when it will be up, but it'll be up within the next two weeks.**

**Me: One last thing: Please review what you think the crossover will be about! To get a hint, look in my bio! PEEACCEE! **


	6. Book 4 Chapter 5!

**Me: Sorry I wasn't able to post this yesterday. Anyway, let's get on with chapter 5! **

**Woman: It should be exciting!**

**Child: Yes; I can't wait to see what happens next!**

**Monk Gyatso: I don't think we'll be disappointed.**

**Me:(sarcastically): Well, I hope not! **

**Monk #2: Nah, I agree with Monk Gyatso. This is going to be a good one! **

**Me: Is everyone ready?**

**Others: Yes! **

**Woman: GET ON WITH IT! WE'RE DYING TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! **

**Me: Okay, okay! Geez! No need to yell! Alright, let's get the party started! **

Book 4: The Back Story Chapter 5: Painful Truth

Narrator: The monks are having a meeting to discus how Gjima and Aniko could've lost their memory.

Monk #2: Is it possible that they were attacked and captured and they lost their memory due to injuries sustained during captivity or escaping?

Monk #4: Yes, but there are two problems with you theory: 1) no outsider has ever stepped into our Air Temples. And 2) if that did happen, how did they find their way back here with lost memory?

Monk #3: Wait, was it storming that night?

Monk #1: Yes. Why?

Monk #3: Maybe Gjima went outside to get more fruit to grind up into powder to feed the baby. Somehow, she fell, and Aniko went to save her, but ended up falling himself. A sky bison saved them for certain death. But it was too stormy to bring them back here, so the sky bison brought them elsewhere. I firmly believe that they will slowly regain their memory.

Monk Gyatso: Yes, that's a reasonable explanation. But where did the sky bison take them?

Monk #2: Maybe there was was a cave or something?

Monk #1: Yes. Or another village?

Monk #4: All good possibilities.

Narrator: Little did the monks realize that Aang, who is now 9, is listening to the monks talk.

Aang: (to Monk Gyatso): I know.

Monk Gyatso: (Shocked): What?

Aang: That Gjima and Aniko are my parents and they went missing shortly after I was born.

Monk Gyatso: I'm sorry, Aang. I should've told you.

Aang: No, you've got nothing to be sorry about. When someone has secrets, they're bound to get out.

Monk Gyatso: I suppose you're right. Would you like to practice with the glider?

Aang: (excited): Boy would I!

(Aang throws the glider into the air and rides it like a surfboard. He also rides it upside down and right side up)

Monk Gyatso: (shouting): Aang! Be careful!

Aang: (shouting): Okay! I will!

**Me: I'll continue 2morrow. See ya!**

**Aang: Don't forget to review! **


	7. Book 4 Chapter 6!

**Me: Who's ready for Chapter 6?!**

**Woman: Well, it's about time!**

**Monk #3: (to woman): Hey, now. Calm down. **

**Woman: Sorry. I get so excited I get carried away.**

**Me: It's alright. I think other people are get really carried away. (Whispering under my breath): Assuming other people do actually get carried away at a Fan Fiction...) (Normal voice): Well, let's get started, shall we?**

**Aang: Yeah, let's get started! **

**Woman: Yep. Let's get this show on the road!**

**Me: Alright! Here it comes!**

** Book 4: The Back Story Chapter 6: Appa **

** Narrator: Aang and Monk Gyatso discuss what to do about Gjima and Aniko. **

**Aang: I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but when my parents regain their memory, I'd like to go live with them. But I'll visit you whenever I can, and meet up with you for airbending practice. **

**Monk Gyatso: I believe you made a wise decision. However, Aang, it's been awhile since your parents came back. And they haven't gotten any better. I hardly doubt that they will ever fully regain their memory. But, if by some reason, they do, I hereby accept your decision. **

**Aang: Thank you, Monk Gyatso. But I think you're right. I don't think my parents will ever fully recover. **

**Monk Gyatso: At least they're safe and nothing bad happened. Aang, you've reached an important stage in your life. **

**Aang: And what would that be?**

**Monk Gyatso: You're at the age where you get to pick out your sky bison. You will get one today, right now.**

Aang**: Really?**

Monk: Gyatso: Yes. Go to Yuka. She will tell you what to do.

Aang: Okay. (Aang finds Yuka and the sky bison)

Yuka: A sky bison is a companion for life. You do not choose the sky bison, but rather the sky bison chooses you. (Points to the sky bison flying around and hands everyone an apple) Apples are bison's favorite food.

(Aang holds out his hand and a baby sky bison comes over and takes the apple right out of his hand. The sky bison also starts licking Aang's face.

Aang: (laughing): I guess you're my sky bison. I'll name you Appa.

(Appa growls happily)

Yuka: Now it's time to learn how to ride a sky bison. The word to make the sky bison fly is "Yip Yip". Give it a try.

Aang: (sitting on Appa's saddle): Yip Yip!

(Appa flies into the air as Aang screams on his way up.)

Aang: Hey, this isn't so bad! Wow! You can see everything! What an amazing view!

(Monk Gyatso asks Aang how it went with the sky bison)

Aang: Oh, it went great. I named my sky bison Appa.

Monk Gyatso: Appa. I like that. I'm very proud of you, Aang.

**Me: Chapter 7 will be up tomorrow! **

**Monk #2: Also, this weekend is when I plan to let you in on the crossover! So look out for it!**


	8. Book 4 Chapter 7!

Me:** Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Shall we get started? **

**Woman: Yes. Please! **

**Monk Gyatso: Yes, I'm dying to know what happens next!**

**Aang: Me too! **

**Me: Alright! Let's go! **

Book 4: Chapter 7: The Travel

Narrator: Monk Gyatso is talking to the monks about what to do for Aang's 9th birthday. He's planing a surprise for Aang.

Monk Gyatso: (after telling surprise): You mustn't tell him. I want this to be a surprise.

Monk #2: But what are you gonna tell him? So, you know, he doesn't get a hint or anything like that.

Monk #4: Yes, have you thought about what you're going tell Aang?

Monk Gyatso: To answer both your questions, no. I'll think of something, I'm sure.

Narrator: Unlike most meetings, Aang wasn't listening in on the conversation. Ever since he'd gotten Appa, he's centered all his time around the sky bison. Monk Gyatso approaches Aang.

Aang: Oh, hey Monk Gyatso.

Monk Gyatso: Hi, Aang. Have you gotten some more practice on Appa?

Aang: Yes, I have. It's really cool. You can pretty much see everything. How are Gjima and Aniko?

Monk Gyatso: Well, they're doing pretty well. With that being said, they still haven't recovered from the fall. I don't think they will.

Aang: I think you're right. But who knows, maybe someday they will recover and get their memory back.

Monk Gyatso: Yeah. Maybe. This world has never ceased to amaze me.

Aang: Yeah, you're right.

Narrator: The day of Aang's birthday. Monk Gyatso prepares for the surprise.

Monk Gyatso: Aang, I have to pick up some flowers for the house, you know, to freshen the room up. Would you like to come with?

Aang: Uh, sure. Can we take Appa?

Monk Gyatso: Yes. Let's go.

Narrator: After several hours of flying, the pair arrive in the Eastern Air Temple.

Monk Gyatso: This is your birthday present. A trip to another Air Temple.

Aang: Wow! This is awesome! Wow! I love it! Thank you, Monk Gyatso! Thank you so much!

Monk Gyatso: You're very welcome. I'm glad you like your present. Happy birthday, Aang.

Aang (smiling): Thank you, Gyatso.

**Me: I know you guys are upset but I will continue ASAP.**

**Woman: Yes! Please continue ASAP! **

**Me: Okay, yeesh! I'm sorry if you get offended by this question, but woman, are you mental?! **

**Woman: No. I'm sorry. I get carried away a lot of the time.**

**Me: Oh. Okay. PEACE OUT YO!**


End file.
